jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Prezent Nocnej Furii
Prezent Nocnej Furii (ang. Gift of the Night Fury) — film krótkometrażowy stworzony komputerowo przez studio DreamWorks Animation, będący kontynuacją fabuły filmu Jak wytresować smoka. Został wydany w postaci DVD i Blu-ray, tylko w wersji anglojęzycznej, razem z inną krótkometrażówką – Księga smoków. W Polsce obie części były emitowane tylko w telewizji. Streszczenie Wikingowie przygotowują się do zimowego święta. Niespodziewanie wszystkie smoki odlatują z wioski, z nieznanego powodu. Zostaje tylko Szczerbatek, który bez Czkawki, nie może wznieść się w powietrze. Chłopak pragnie podarować swojemu przyjacielowi prezent z okazji świąt. Przygotowuje mu protezę na ogon, pozwalającą Nocnej Furii latać samodzielnie. Obdarowany prezentem smok znika, jak inne gady. Czy tajemnica tego zniknięcia wyjaśni się i czy wszystkie smoki wrócą na święto?''https://www.filmweb.pl/film/Prezent+nocnej+furii-2011-636031 Fabuła Wczesnym zimowym rankiem Czkawka budzi się, kiedy Szczerbatek, chcąc polatać, skacze po dachu jego domu. Gdy chłopak wybiega, poślizguje się na lodzie, lecz smok go łapie. Później przyjaciele wybierają się na wspólny lot. Tymczasem pozostali wikingowie przygotowują wioskę do obchodów swojego corocznego święta - Święta Snoggletoga. Pomagają im wytresowane smoki, z którymi bardzo dobrze im się żyje. W pewnym momencie nad wyspą przelatują setki różnych smoków. Wszystkie zwierzęta z wioski również zrywają się do lotu i przyłączają się do nich. Wikingowie wzywają swoje smoki z powrotem, te jednak ich nie słuchają. Kiedy Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem prawie zderzają się z lecącymi gadami, hełm Czkawki został strącony do oceanu. Nie chce jednak po niego nurkować, ponieważ bardziej zainteresowany jest sytuacją ze smokami. Wracają na Berk, gdzie Czkawka zostaje otoczony przez Wikingów, chcących dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Okazuje się, że z wioski zniknęły wszystkie smoki, prócz jedynego Szczerbatka, który sam nie może latać. Przyjaciele, jak również cała wioska, są smutni, jednak Stoick Ważki przywołuje ich do porządku mówiąc, że do tej pory żyli w konflikcie ze smokami i wspaniale sobie radzili. Młodzi jeźdźcy - Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka wychodzą z twierdzy i kierują się do domu. Są smutni z powodu smoków, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Śledzika. Rozmawiając między sobą, Astrid wpada na pomysł wprowadzenia nowego zwyczaju świąt, by rozweselić mieszkańców Berk. Kiedy Czkawka mówi, że nic się nie dzieje, Mieczyk wypomina mu, że łatwo mu mówić, bo jego smok - Szczerbatek - nie może nigdzie bez niego polecieć. Smok wydaje się zawstydzony i tęsknie spogląda z stronę nieba. Czkawkę zaczynają dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia. thumb|Astrid z jaczym moglemNastępnego dnia Astrid częstuje mieszkańców wioski swoim nowym napojem (jaczym moglem), który okazuje się być ohydny w smaku. Przekonuje się o tym Sączysmark, a Astrid postanawia pójść do Czkawki i poczęstować go. Czkawka pokazuje jej nowy ogon dla Szczerbatka, który skonstruował tak, by smok mógł sam latać. Kiedy bierze łyk napoju Astrid, ta sugeruje mu, że Szczerbatek może uciec i nigdy nie wrócić. Kiedy dziewczyna idzie, Czkawka wypluwa napój, a następnie bierze ogon i idzie z nim do swojego smoka. Szczerbatek jest podekscytowany. Jednak po chwili zrywa się do lotu i ucieka od zaskoczonego Czkawki. Chłopak jest w podłym nastroju, przekonany, że smok go opuścił. Dzień później Czkawka szybko zrywa się z łóżka, słysząc pukanie w swój dach, ale okazuje się, że to Stoick go naprawia. Pyta syna, gdzie się podział jego hełm. Czkawka nie chce mu powiedzieć i wraca do domu. Wódz widzi jego smutek i pociesza chłopaka, że Szczerbatek na pewno wróci, razem z innymi smokami. Czkawka wpada na Śledzika niosącego duży kosz ryb. Mówi przyjacielowi, że starczyłoby ich, żeby wykarmić smoka, a zakłopotany Śledzik szybkim krokiem odchodzi. Czkawka coś podejrzewa i śledzi go, po czym odkrywa, że Śledzik trzyma w domu uwiązaną Sztukamięs. Smok zrywa się i zabiera syna wodza ze sobą. Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka odkrywają tajemnicę i idą do domu przyjaciela. Znajdują tam smocze jaja i dochodzą do wniosku, że Sztukamięs jest smoczycą, a nie smokiem. Wtedy Astrid wpada na pomysł, żeby w ramach podarków z okazji świąt rozdać mieszkańcom wioski smocze jaja. Tymczasem Czkawka trafia na wyspę, na której rozmnażają się smoki. Obserwuje Gronkiela, który wrzuca do wody jaja, aby nie zniszczyły nic, ponieważ eksplodują, gdy młode się wykluwa. Gdy Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka kończą roznosić prezenty, odkrywają to, co odkrył Czkawka - smocze jaja, podczas wyklucia się pisklęcia, eksplodują. Wioska jest zniszczona. Na wyspie smoków Czkawka spotyka Hakokła i Wichurę. Pragnie wraz ze smokami powrócić na wyspę Berk, pojawia się jednak problem - młode smoki nie potrafią same latać. Wpada na pomysł, jak przetransportować młode smoki na wyspę na wraku statku, na który natknął się, lecąc ze Sztukamięs w stronę wyspy. thumb|left|Czkawka przytula SzczerbatkaKiedy Czkawka wraca na wyspę Berk, wszyscy Wikingowie są szczęśliwi. Świętują zarówno święto Snoggletoga, jak i powrót smoków i kolejny bohaterski wyczyn Czkawki. Jednak chłopak jest smutny, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu nie wraca Szczerbatek. Astrid pociesza go, a kątem oka widzi, jak Nocna Furia wchodzi do twierdzy. Szturcha Czkawkę, a on rzuca się Szczerbatkowi na szyję, dziwiąc się, co takiego smok trzyma w pysku. Okazuje się, że jest to jego hełm, który wyłowił z oceanu. Film kończy się wspólnym lotem Szczerbatka i Czkawki. Smok nie chciał już automatycznego ogona, domagając się, żeby Czkawka z powrotem zainstalował stary ogon i siodło. Obsada i postacie Bohaterowie *Jay Baruchel jako Czkawka Haddock *Gerard Butler jako Stoick Ważki *Craig Ferguson jako Pyskacz Gbur *America Ferrera jako Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse jako Śledzik Ingerman *Jonah Hill jako Sączysmark Jorgenson *T. J. Miller jako Mieczyk Thorston *Kristen Wiig jako Szpadka Thorston Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) i jej potomstwo *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) i jego potomstwo *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) i jego potomstwo *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) i jej potomstwo Ciekawostki *Film nie wprowadza żadnych nowych gatunków smoków. *Dowiadujemy się, że Śledzik na początku myślał, że Sztukamięs jest samcem. *Początkowo film miał nosić tytuł ''How to Hatch Your Dragon (pl. Jak wykluć smoka). **Inny tytuł miał brzmieć DreamWorks Dragons: Secret of the Holiday Hatch (pl. Smoki z DreamWorks: Sekret Świątecznych Wylęgów). *W tym filmie po raz pierwszy pojawiają się imiona smoków. *Według producentów, na wyspie obecnych było 3000 smoków, większość z nich to pisklęta. *Szczerbatek zniknął na około 4-5 dni, podczas gdy inne smoki na około tydzień. Błędy *Błąd pojawia się na krótko na końcu filmu, gdy Szczerbatek zrzuca swój nowy ogon od Czkawki. Metalowa część ogona nadal jest widoczna i znika dopiero po chwili. Linki zewnętrzne *[http://www.filmweb.pl/film/Dragons%3A+Gift+of+the+Night+Fury-2011-636031 Gift of the Night Fury] w bazie filmweb.pl *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2065968/ Gift of the Night Fury] w bazie IMDb (ang.) Przypisy Zobacz też en:Gift of the Night Fury es:El Regalo de la Furia Nocturna ru:Дар Ночной фурии it:Dragons: Il dono del drago pt-br:O Presente do Fúria da Noite Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Krótkometrażówki